O último pôr do sol
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Kyo formouse no colégio e seu destino será cumprido. E Yuki? Como será sua reação? [Oneshot] Yaoi, Yuki x Kyo.


_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, seus personagens e história aqui utilizados não são de minha autoria. Eles pertencem a Natsuki Takaya (como se ninguém soubesse... ¬¬'). _

**N/a: Essa foi uma fic feita (de última hora XD) para um concurso, do fórum Mundo Dos Fics. O tema é Yaoi, ou seja, relação (não necessariamente sexual) entre dois homens (nesse caso, Yuki e Kyo). Só pra não dizer que eu não avisei. Ah, e contém um pequeno _spoiler_, mas acho que não é nada que ninguém não conheça. Espero. O pequeno _Flashback _mais pro finalzinho foi tirado do mangá nº 3 (versão brasileira). Bom... acho que é só isso. Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**O último pôr-do-sol**

Era outono no Japão. A estação entre o verão e o inverno. A estação em que as folhas caíam. Aquela que não era nem muito fria, nem muito quente. Aquela em que as árvores perdiam todas suas folhas para preparar-se para o inverno.

Kyo odiava o outono. Naquele momento, ele sentia-se como as árvores do outono: perdera toda a vida dentro de si e preparava-se para entrar no inverno de sua vida. O inverno que duraria para sempre.

Ele tentara resistir, mas acabara aceitando; não havia saída. Até nisso, ele era parecido demais com o outono. Sentia-se entorpecido; sua mente não conseguia pensar direito, seu corpo não reagia à quase nada. Não sentia raiva ou revolta, o calor do verão; não sentia medo ou desespero; o frio do inverno. Sentia apenas um clima ameno, como uma aceitação indiferente; sentia-se ausente de vida.

Sentado na grama, Kyo observava o pôr-do-sol iniciar-se, escondido atrás daquela árvore sem folhas, típica do outono. No horizonte, nada mais se via, além daquela árvore. Kyo deixou-se absorver pela imagem daquela árvore; ela era grande, imponente, mas, naquele momento, parecia tão fraca, sem suas folhas. Parecia um mero esqueleto sem vida. Semelhante demais a ele.

* * *

Yuki corria como um louco pelas ruas vazias. Estava quase fora dos limites da cidade. Parou de repente.

"Deve ser aqui" Yuki estava em frente a um enorme portão, que dava entrada ao parque da cidade. "Ah... mas esse parque é enorme... como vou achar Kyo aí dentro?" Suspirando e torcendo para que a sorte estivesse do seu lado, Yuki ultrapassou o portão.

* * *

Depois de uns 5 minutos correndo pelo parque, Yuki achou o lugar do qual Tohru havia falado; ela vira Kyo dias antes naquele mesmo lugar, na hora do pôr-do-sol; quando Yuki, desesperado, disse que precisava encontrá-lo, Tohru lhe falara sobre aquele campo, nos limites do parque, pensando que ele poderia estar lá novamente. E ela estava certa.

"Ah, lá está ele!" Yuki avistou Kyo num campo aberto, abaixo daquela colina; ele estava sentado e parecia apreciar o sol se pôr. Isso deixou Yuki levemente irritado. "Hmpf, em vez de tentar fugir..."

Descendo a ladeira, Yuki aproximou-se de seu primo. Sem uma palavra, sentou-se ao seu lado. Kyo tinha seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Ele parecia calmo, cansado, perdido, indefinido. Mesmo na presença de Yuki, ele não demonstrava querer lutar. Mas, sabendo a verdade agora, Yuki pensou se algum dia o gato quisera realmente brigar com ele. O rato sentia como se a barreira entre os dois tivesse finalmente desabado. E mesmo assim, ele não poderia estar sentindo maior tristeza.

Por alguns instantes, Yuki permaneceu apenas observando seu primo. Inúmeras questões nublavam sua mente. E a mais insistente delas era: por que Kyo não tentava fugir? Sentindo aquela pergunta entalada em sua garganta, Yuki não pôde resistir:

- Kyo... Por que... – Yuki pensou mais uma vez, antes de continuar – por que você não tenta fugir? – Em algum lugar de sua mente, Yuki reparou que aquela era uma maneira estranha, e até um tanto rude de iniciar uma conversa. Mas, no fim das contas, não havia tempo a perder.

Kyo pareceu despertar de um transe. "Fugir? Mas... como... se Yuki esta sugerindo isto, é porque..."

- Você descobriu... – era uma afirmação. Kyo continuava a observar o sol.

Quase toda a família Souma que conhecia a maldição sabia que, assim que completava 18 anos, o gato era trancado em um quarto escuro na Casa Sede da família Souma, sendo visitado apenas pelo patriarca, e lá permanecia. Pelo resto da vida. E a única saída era derrotar o rato em uma luta.

Mais do que nunca em sua vida, Yuki odiou aquela maldição. Mais do que não poder abraçar nenhuma mulher, ou transformar-se quando estava fraco; mais do que ser submisso a Akito e ser torturado por ele; era o cúmulo da maldição, tirar complemente a liberdade de alguém. Prendê-lo como se ele tivesse cometido um crime imperdoável. Que crime Kyo cometera? Nascer sob o signo do gato?

- Hatori apareceu lá em casa, procurando por você... ele e Shigure conversavam preocupados, mas só diziam coisas estranhas, como "chegou a hora", "ele não pode fugir da maldição", "temos até o fim do dia para encontrá-lo". Nunca vi Shigure tão sério. – Yuki fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Então eu resolvi perguntar por que toda aquela agitação. E foi aí que Hatori me contou o lado da maldição do gato que eu não conhecia.

Yuki sentia-se um tanto envergonhado e culpado. Envergonhado por nunca ter descoberto aquele detalhe tão importante, que quase toda a família sabia; nunca imaginara que estava tão distante assim de Kyo; nunca se preocupara de verdade com ele. Culpado porque sempre derrotara seu primo sem dó nem piedade, interpretando suas tentativas de maneira errada; agora, porque Kyo sempre perdera, ele seria trancado até o dia de sua morte. Algo que ele não desejaria nem para seu pior inimigo.

Depois de leves minutos em silêncio, em que os dois permaneceram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, Yuki lembrou-se:

- Kyo, você ainda não me respondeu: por que não tenta fugir? – ele tentou soar o mais delicado possível, pois sua vontade era de gritar, sacudir Kyo, tirá-lo daquele estado de torpe e fazê-lo fugir. Mas precisava entender porquê ele nem mesmo tentava.

Virando-se para encarar os olhos violetas de seu primo, Kyo respondeu, numa voz desprovida de emoção:

- Não adianta. – suspirou – Durante os 100 anos, no mínimo, em que nossa família permaneceu com a maldição, não há registros de nenhum gato que tenha escapado alguma vez. Todos eles, _todos_, sem exceção, foram trancados. Não quero gastar minhas últimas horas de liberdade empenhado em uma tarefa que conheço ser impossível. – fez uma pausa – Quero que minhas últimas memórias sejam das coisas que mais aprecio. E, certamente, o pôr-do-sol é uma delas.

Yuki ouvira Kyo sem dizer uma palavra, atenta e pacientemente. Então, ele achava ser uma tarefa impossível, que não valia a tentativa.

- Como você sabe que nenhum gato nunca conseguiu escapar?

- Hm... – Kyo pareceu um pouco hesitante – Foi... Akito quem disse.

Pronto. Aquilo era o cúmulo para Yuki. Ele levantou-se subitamente e falou, num tom de voz elevado, deixando-se dominar pela revolta:

- E você acredita em tudo o que ele diz! Kyo, não seja idiota! Ele pode muito bem estar mentindo, justamente pra você não tentar fazer nada! Você acha que ele admitiria se algum gato, alguma vez, tivesse conseguido fugir? Kyo, não se deixe dominar! Você não pode aceitar tão facilmente esse fato! VOCÊ TEM QUE TENTAR!

Yuki berrara a última frase, assustando Kyo; caiu ajoelhado, sentindo suas pernas fracas; suspirou profundamente, recuperando o fôlego. De olhos fechados, Yuki agora sentia-se levemente envergonhado por sua atitude. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco. Mas a confusa tempestade de sentimentos dentro dele deixava-o angustiado. Sentimentos de ódio, culpa, tristeza, pena e uma desconhecida sensação, que explodira dentro dele assim que soubera que, naquele mesmo dia, no 18º aniversário de Kyo, este seria trancado na Casa Sede; tirado de sua vida para sempre.

Ele encarava os olhos rubros, aflito, à espera de uma resposta; uma reação qualquer; qualquer coisa diferente daquela aceitação tão passiva. E Yuki nem mesmo sabia por quê preocupava-se tanto. A resposta já existia em seu coração; sua mente, porém, insistia em negar. E ele não conseguia decifrar.

Ficaram alguns instantes sem dizer uma palavra, apenas se encarando. Yuki já não suportava mais aqueles momentos de silêncio, carregados de tensão. Mas, finalmente, Kyo resolvera falar:

- Não é que eu não tenha tentado, Yuki. – Kyo deu um leve sorriso – Eu não sou assim tão idiota.

Yuki deixou o queixo cair suavemente de espanto. Então... ele tentara?

- Mas o quê aconteceu? – as palavras saltaram de sua boca, antes que ele pudesse pensar.

- Como sempre, a maldição.

- A... maldição? Como...? – de tão confuso, Yuki mal conseguia expressar as palavras.

- Yuki, desculpe-me. Não foi Akito que me contou sobre os antigos espíritos do gato. Disse isso apenas porque achei que você iria aceitar facilmente. Na verdade, ninguém me disse. Eu simplesmente... sei. Em todas as vezes que tentei fugir, nos últimos dias, eu sempre acabei aqui: no limite do limite da cidade. Parece que, de alguma forma, por causa da maldição, meu corpo sabe quando eu me afasto muito da propriedade dos Souma. E ele simplesmente pára. Meus joelhos cedem e eu fico um bom tempo num estado de dormência; sem conseguir mover um músculo. É por isso que eu sei que ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir; se isso acontece comigo, aconteceu com todos os que vieram antes de mim, não é?

Kyo, que nesse meio tempo desviara o olhar, voltou a encarar seu primo. E surpreendera-se. As mãos de Yuki tremiam, agarrando firmemente sua própria calça, como se quisesse arrancar um pedaço. Seus olhos, espantados, estavam abaixados; tanto que Kyo quase não percebera a leve umidade que os cobria. Lágrimas. Yuki estava chorando. Uma breve cena do passado dominou sua mente por alguns segundos.

_Seus olhos... seus olhos amedrontados até parecem recusar-se a reconhecer... a verdade._

Fôra então que, com tão simples palavras, Shigure o fizera perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele sorriu levemente. Amar Yuki era uma das poucas coisas que o faziam sentir-se aquecido, confortável, como se pertencesse a algum lugar. Ergue sua mão e secou as lágrimas que nublavam os tão profundos olhos violetas.

Yuki levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, sentindo aquele toque. Só então notara que estivera chorando. Despertando de um transe, os fatos daquele dia pareceram acertá-lo de súbito, como uma bomba. Sem poder se controlar, Yuki abraçou Kyo desesperado, soluçando, deixando as lágrimas correrem como um rio em sua face. O gato envolveu seus braços fortemente sobre o garoto. Sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder pelas lágrimas que se formavam.

Assim que conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, Yuki parou de soluçar e já não derramava mais lágrimas. No entanto, não soltara-se daquele abraço aconchegante. Seu desespero momentâneo mandara às favas todas limitações que sua mente impunha aos seus sentimentos. Junto com a súbita compreensão de que Kyo seria realmente trancado para sempre, viera a aceitação de um sentimento guardado no canto mais profundo de sua alma. Não era ódio, pena, inveja, preocupação, indiferença ou ciúmes o que sentia por Kyo. Era amor; em sua mais simples e pura forma. E, contrariando todas as possibilidades, aquilo não fora uma surpresa para ele. Afinal, ele já sabia há muito tempo; aceitar era, de certa forma, como tirar um enorme peso de seus ombros. Ele sentia-se livre, como se mais nada no mundo importasse. A não ser aquele momento, o último momento em que estariam juntos.

Kyo sentiu Yuki desprender-se levemente do abraço, para poder encará-lo. Achou que aquele seria o momento, sua última chance de confessar a Yuki o que sentia. Contudo, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos violetas, ele percebeu que palavras não seriam necessárias. Ele viu refletido no olhar de Yuki seus próprios sentimentos. Não precisou de palavras pra dizer a Yuki o quanto o amava. Não precisou de palavras para saber que era correspondido.

Yuki moveu-se para sentar ao lado de Kyo. Ainda abraçados, eles apreciaram o finalzinho do pôr-do-sol, sabendo que era a única coisa que poderiam fazer naquele momento.

Finalmente, quando o sol já desaparecera completamente, os dois ouviram uma voz atrás deles:

- Kyo, vamos embora. – era Hatori. Sua voz não deixava espaços para questionamentos. Era uma ordem simples e direta.

Yuki e Kyo levantaram-se e viram Shigure bem atrás, com os braços cruzados, esperando. Kyo lançou um olhar significativo a Hatori; este, compreendendo a mensagem, foi para junto de Shigure, dando espaço aos jovens para despedir-se.

- Então... é isso, não é? Nunca mais nos veremos – Yuki deixou escapar uma lágrima.

Sem saber o que dizer, Kyo apenas abraçou-o. Afastando-se um pouco, inclinou seu rosto sobre o de Yuki e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Quando separaram-se, percebeu que seus rosto também já estava coberto por lágrimas. Com um último olhar para Yuki, ele virou-se e foi em direção a Hatori. Os dois foram embora. Yuki esforçou-se ao máximo para manter-se de pé. Com um último olhar para a árvore e pro horizonte, ele juntou-se a Shigure e os dois voltaram a pé para casa.

Aquele fôra o primeiro pôr-do-sol que apreciara com a pessoa que mais amava. E fôra também o último.

* * *

**Fim.**

**N/a: Talvez tenha um errinho ou outro besta, de digitação. É porque são 11 e meia da noite agora e eu já tô caindo de sono (zzz...) Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Bjux, Sayônara.**


End file.
